New Scars
by Jonny Q
Summary: It had been 9 months since Willow last cut herself. Life seems to be going great for both Willow and Guy. However an unfortunate turn of events might ruin their happiness. And the results that fallow might complicate things even further.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: I do not own Willow or the characters, This story is just for fun and is in no way profitable.**_

_**Author's note: First off I wanna point out that the story "Willow" was written in the third person, I have wrote my unofficial sequel in the first person. I did that so I wouldn't feel like I was trying to make writing style like Julia Hoban's. I respect her writing enough that I am not going to try to make it look as if she was writing it. **_

_**Second: I have this planned out so far as a 9 chapter story, so it's going to be a little short.**_

_**Please give me some feed back: tell me what you liked and didn't like. **_

Ch 1

It's been nine months since I last cut myself and I was proud of that. Guy completely changed my life, I think I might finally be healing both inside and outside. Though my scars are still visible on my arms and stomach, I still keep them covered very well, and still keep them a secret.

The urge to cut has lessen and things are really starting to look great. Guy and I have graduated and have been accepted to the same college. We are going to be going up to Main to visit his grandparents. When he asked me I was a little hesitant, but I figured that it would be fun. Any excuse to spend time with him is a really good one.

I told David and Cathy about the trip and they were a little less than enthusiastic about it, but since I am 18 and all they really can't say no. I was all packed up and ready to go. Guy was carrying my suitcase down stairs and he walked outside to put it in his car. I was walking downstairs right behind him when my brother David called me, "Willow? Can I see you for a minute?"

I walked over to him and asked, "What's up?"

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah I got all of my cloths and shoes."

"No I mean… do you have everything?"

I looked at David confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…" he trailed off uncomfortably, "I would hate for you to come back pregnant and…"

"I got everything I could need!" I interrupted quickly.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. Have a good trip, call me when you get there!"

"I'll call you when I get there," I walked up to David and gave him a hug and left.

Guy was driving and I was sitting in that passenger side, the radio was broken so their wasn't any music playing, but that was okay.

"So we'll probably be up there for only a week," Guy began to speak, "they live right by the beach, so we can go swimming."

I turn my head and look at Guy, "I don't want your grandparents to see my scars!"

"They won't, they don't go to the beach, no one up their will know you so you won't have to worry about being exposed."

"Well I didn't pack a swim suit."

"We can always buy you one…"

Guy turns his head and looks at me.

"Or maybe we might just forgo the beach," he said with mild disappointment in his voice.

We pull over to fill up the gas tank and grab some snacks. I walk out of the convince store with two small bags of chips and some sodas.

"I still don't know how you can eat salt and vinegar chips," I said to Guy as he opens up the bag.

"Well I don't see how you can eat cheese puffs," he responded as I opened up my bag of cheese puffs. We get back into the car and drive off.

It is night and it's starting to rain and I am scared. Flashbacks of the night when I was driving and I got into that car accident that killed my parents and left me emotionally wounded to this very day, keep playing back in my mind over and over again. I have my eyes closed and am covering up my ears trying to avoid hearing the rain hit the car.

"Are you going to be okay? Do I need to pull over?" asked Guy.

I let out a breath of air, "No lets just keep going, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make uncomfortable if any of this is bringing back any bad memories."

Guy knows me so well.

"I'll be fine," I said.

The further we drove the heavier the storm became, I had my eyes closed for most of it, but I needed to open. I turn my head and look at Guy so that the first thing I look at doesn't remind me that I don't have parents. I lean my head into his shoulder and he puts his arm over me.

I begin to feel comfortable and I begin to fall asleep, that was until I heard Guy scream, "Oh Shit!"

A deer had ran out in front of up and Guys swerved to avoid hitting it. Sadly the car flipped over and landed in a ditch. I was knocked out.

When I awoke I saw that I was still in the car. I looked right next to me and saw Guy. He was out cold and was bleeding from his forehead. It took me a second to realize what had just happened. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 operator, how may I help you?" said the operator in a monotone voice.

"H-Help," was the only word I managed to say.

Thankfully, a nearby police officer came and helped us. Guy and I were sent to the hospital.

On the ride to the hospital, I began to pass out, and I didn't know where I was going to awake next.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Willow or the characters, this story is for fun and is in now way profitable, so enjoy!**_

I woke up in a hospital bed, I was in a hospital gown and their were bandages wrapped around my head. I looked over to my left and saw Cathy standing right by a window. She was holding Isabelle and had her back turned away from me.

"Cathy…" I said slowly. Cathy quickly turned around and looked at me, and then she walked over to the door of the hospital bedroom and stuck her head out and shouted for David.

"Willow's awake!" she screamed.

David comes running into the room, "Oh thank God," he said and then gave me a hug. "I can't believe that this happened to you again." "My head hurts," I said as I was trying to get myself out of bed. David helps me sit up and I feel the bandages. A doctor walks in and he and David talk. I don't pay any attention to them, because I was still trying to get my head back together. The doctor walked up to me and gave me a check up. He told me that I had a concussion and that I should be able to recover quickly. He then looks at my arms and that was when it hit me. My arms have been exposed and everyone can see my cuts. I look up at David and Cathy just waiting for them to say something about my arms, but they don't say anything. The doctor asks to speak with them privately, so they leave the room with the doctor. I quickly take off the hospital gown and put on my regular cloths.

I was freaking out in my mind. I didn't know what was going to happen. I just kept praying that they would all think that the cuts were from the accident and not by me. David and Cathy walked back into the room.

"Let's go home," said David with a sad tone to his voice.

I walked with David and Cathy, _I'm screwed! _I think to myself as we walk into an elevator. David pushes a button and we go up a floor to my surprise.

"Willow," David says calmly, "there is really no easy way to say this, but Guy was hurt really bad in the accident."

"Guy?" I asked with a choke to my voice. David didn't say anything else. We got off of the elevator and walked to the room where Guy was staying at. I see Guy's parents talking to a doctor and I see David and Cathy walks up to them and begin talking to them. I turn my head away from Guy's family as well as mine and I walk into Guy's room. I see that both of his legs are broken and that he is connected to a breathing machine. My breath was taken away, my eyes are locked on Guy and I can't move my body. I look at his face and see that it is swollen with black eyes and cuts all over. I feel a pull on my sleeve and turn my head and see Cathy.

"You don't need to be in here alone," she says to me.

"He's…" I trail off not wanting to say what I was thinking.

"The doctors say that he's in a coma. His brain swelled after the car accident. Willow I'm sorry, but they don't know if he's going to make it."

My face turns pale and my heart sinks. The urge to cut is so strong I wanted to do it right then and there and I didn't care if anybody saw me do it. But all I could do was stand still and look at Guy.

He saved me from my own personal Hell, what was I going to do if I lost him. Epically that same way that I lost my parents. But at least I wasn't driving this time, though that thought didn't make me feel any better.

Cathy pulls my arm and we leave the room. David and Isabelle were waiting for us outside of the room. We take the elevator back down stairs and we leave the hospital.

The drive back was a quiet one. No one said anything about Guy or my cuts. I wanted to cry and let everything out, but I couldn't. I knew what I was going to do when I got home. And God I was ashamed.

When we got home I ran up stairs to my room. I closed my door and locked it. I ran over to my mattress and lifted it and pulled out a razor blade. _Hello old friend, _I thought to myself. I pulled back my sleeve and cut. I then put the razor blade down and grabbed a band-aid and put it on my arm. I put the sleeve back down and walked back down stairs.

Down at the dinning room I saw David and Cathy sitting down at the table, Isabelle was sitting in her high chair. David was leaning forward onto the table and had is hands together like he was praying, but his eyes were open. Cathy was looking downward and away from me.

I took a seat right next to them. David looked at me and then closed his eyes and finally broke the silence, "Willow, I think we need to have a talk."

I let out a faint sigh and said, "I think I might know what it's about."

"The doctor told me that the cuts on your arm were not from the accident, at least not all of them. He also told me that their was a big scar on your stomach that looked like it was self endured."

I was about to have the hardest conversation since I spoke to him about our parents. God how I wished that this conversation was brought up on better terms.

"Willow, do you cut yourself?" David finally asked.

I was silent and I didn't want to answer. I didn't know how to answer.

"David I…" before I could force the words out of my mouth I look down at the arm I had cut moments before and saw that I was bleeding through my shirt sleeve and on to the table. _I cut too deep, _I thought to myself.

Cathy got up from where she was sitting and went to a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit, she then walked over to me and pulled my sleeve back and bandaged my cut. David didn't move and was still in his praying position.

"I guess that answers my question then," he said and got up quickly and pushed his chair back in. David walks out of the dinning room. I look at Cathy as she is finishing bandaging my arm. She doesn't look at me in the eye nor does she say anything to me. She just walks on over to the cabinet and puts away the first aid kit and picks up Isabelle from her high chair and leaves the room.

I just sit there and look at my arm. Guy would have been able to help me through this. I look over at the kitchen knives and think about cutting again, but I decide against it as it would only add to the tension. I leave the dinning room and head up stairs to my room.

When I get to my room I see David and Cathy in their taking out any and all sharp objects. "Are you serious?" I asked

David turns and looks at me. I look down and see that he has the razor blade that I used to cut myself earlier. "I am not going to let you keep killing yourself," he said.

"Up until today I hadn't cut myself in nine months!"

"It doesn't matter. I can't believe Guy didn't try to make you stop."

"He did try! And he was the reason why I stopped cutting!"

"And now that he is in a coma you decide to cut again? What would happen if he dies? Are you going to kill yourself? Am I going to have to look forward to coming home with you sitting dead in a pool of your own blood?"

"No! That is not going to happen!"

"You're damn right it's not!" David stops and adjust the tone of his voice to a much softer one and then continues, "look, Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to do this… Is that why you started, because of what happened to Mom and Dad?"

I put my head down and look away from David.

"Yes," I said.

"Look I told you that it was an accident, it happens."

"After we talked about them, and after I cried, I accepted that."

"And you know that the accident with Guy was just that too, right?"

"Yes, but you don't know what cutting does for me."

"It makes you feel good, I know, I have read up on cutters before. But look you need help, professional help."

"No I don't! I was able to stop before and I can do it again."

"You're getting help Willow, I'm not giving you an option."

"But you are not Dad, you can't tell me what to do!"

"You're right, I'm not Dad, but if I lost you then I would lose the only person that still connects me to Mom and Dad. If I lose you then I lose them again."

Those words hit me hard. At one point I thought he hated me, but now I see that he truly does love me, and it is really showing big time.

"Alright if it makes you feel better, I'll go get help," I said surprising myself that I even said it.

"Thank you," David said relieved.

"I guess I should make an appointment with someone."

"The appointment has been made already, you are going to be seeing a therapist this week."

"When did you make the appointment?"

"Just before you came into the dinning room."

"So you made me an appointment with a therapist without telling me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"That's not… look I'm tired of arguing, is their anything else that I need to know?"

"We're taking away and hiding all of the sharp objects in the house so you can't use them to cut yourself, but I am sure you already figured that out."

"You know I could always go out and buy some more razor blades to cut myself."

"You could, but do you really want to hurt me like that?"

"No I don't want to hurt you. God this is difficult."

I walk out of my room and go down stairs and sit back down at the dinning room table. I put my head down on the table and began to think about Guy.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Willow or any of the characters, this story is for fun and is in no way profitable, so have fun!**_

I was in therapy and the therapist was asking me all kinds of questions about how I feel and why I feel the need to cut. I just gave the therapist short and quick answers. I didn't want to be there but I had no choice.

After I got out of the therapy session I called David and he came by the therapists' office and picked me up.

"So how did it go?" David asked me.

"It was alright," I said annoyed.

David stops at a red light and looks at me.

"It was alright…" he repeated and then asked "What kind of questions did he ask you?"

"How I feel and why I started cutting."

"Okay."

"I really hate this."

"I know but it's for your own good."

I decided to change the subject.

"I want to call Guy's parents and ask them about his condition."

"Cathy already called them," he started to say, "and there is no change. But he was moved to a local hospital so we can visit him sometime this week."

I started to think about Guy and the accident. I thought about that deer that ran out in front of us and I thought about how the car flipped. My stomach was getting upset and I was going to throw up.

"David, pull over!" I shouted.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going to throw up!"

David pulls the car over and I run out and fall to the ground. I swear to God it felt like the hardest punch to my belly. Me vomiting hurt so badly and the pressure on my body was so great. I could feel the veins poking out of my head as my body betrayed itself. I thought that I was going to die right then and there.

David runs out of the driver's seat and helps me to my feet.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked nervously.

"I just need to go home," I said as I wiped my mouth.

We get back into the car and continue on driving.

"You remember that movie the Exorcist? You know that one where the girl got possessed by the Devil?" asked David humorously.

"Oh God I think I know where you're going with this. Yes I do remember that movie," I said.

"Well remember that scene where the possessed girl threw up?"

"Yeah."

"You kind of reminded me of that."

"Shut up."

David lightly laughed to himself. I had my hand on my head and was trying to avoid getting sick again.

"Are you throwing up because of all the stress with Guy and the whole cutting ordeal?" asked David.

"Maybe. It could just be a virus or just some bad food, or maybe you're driving," I said.

"Okay, when we get home just relax for the rest of the day, okay."

When we get home I go running up to the bathroom and get sick again. I look at myself in the mirror and am a little taken back about how pale I looked. I take off my cloths and take a shower.

After the shower I dry off and put my cloths back on. I go to my room and lie down on my bed. I look at my ceiling for several minutes, I twiddle my thumbs, and then think to myself _This sucks. I need to get out of here, I need to cut._

I get up from my bed and leave my room. I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. I noticed immediately that all of the knives and all sharp objects were gone. I walked over to the drawer where we keep the silver where and I open it. I laugh when I see that even the forks and of all things spoons were hidden.

I leave the kitchen and go sit down in the living room. I sit down on a couch and turn on the TV. I flip through the channels and I stopped on some made for TV movie about a guy who get paralyzed in a car accident. Then I start thinking about Guy. _What if he is paralyzed? _I think to myself, _What am I going to do if he is? Can I be there for him like he was for me? Am I strong enough to handle him being in that condition? Oh God what if I am not able to handle it? Or what if he dies? What am I going to do then? How will I live without him? _

I turn off the TV and try to stop thinking about Guy.

David walks into the living room and asks me, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," I said.

"I got you some medicine if you need it," David says putting the medicine down on the living room table.

"Thank you," I said as I took the medicine.

I walk away from David and go back to my room. I close the door and try again to fall asleep, and again all I do is stare at the ceiling.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Willow or any of the characters, this story is for fun and is in no way profitable, so please enjoy.**_

I wake up the next morning and I am sprinting to the bathroom and an hurling my guts out in the toilet. Gross, I know. As I am finishing up with throwing up, I hear a knocking at the bathroom door.

"Willow, are you okay in there?" asked Cathy.

"I'm good," I said.

I flush the toilet and go over to the sink to brush my teeth in order to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

After I finish brushing my teeth I clean up the sink and walk out of the bathroom and to my surprise I see Cathy waiting for me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Cathy.

"Well…" she trails off and then continues, "you've been getting sick a lot lately."

"I think that it's just a virus," I said.

"Willow," Cathy begins, "are you sure that it's just a virus?"

"Yeah, that or maybe stress, this week has been really rough for me."

"Are you absolutely sure that it could be stress or a virus?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and then Cathy asked almost forcing the words out of her mouth "Are you and Guy still…" she trails off for a moment and then finally says the word, "Active?"

I was starting to realize what Cathy was really trying to ask.

"I'm not pregnant if that is what you're trying to ask," I said calmly.

"When was the last time you took a test?" Cathy asked almost embarrassed.

"Oh my God, are we seriously having this conversation?"

"Well, it's just that I'm really concerned about you and all."

"Don't be I am good to go."

"Okay, then answer my question, when was the last time you took a pregnancy test?"

I was silent for several moments, the truth was I never even took a pregnancy test, I always felt that Guy and I were safe. Guy was always so responsible, I didn't think that it was necessary.

"I haven't taken one, ever," I finally said.

"Well, will you take one? Please," pleaded Cathy.

I looked into Cathy's eyes and felt her unease. I was feeling very uncomfortable but I could tell that she was even more uncomfortable than I was. I took a deep breath and looked at Cathy in the eye.

"Fine I'll take the stupid test," I said.

"Thank you," responded Cathy with some relief to her voice.

I went back into the bathroom and closed the door. I opened the cabinet door that was under the sink and pulled out one of Cathy's pregnancy test and followed the instructions and I waited for the results.

I think back to when Guy and I were at my parents house and I finally was able to begin healing from my parents death. I remember being able to cry and how we connected so deeply that day. I finally felt that I was able to begin putting my demons to rest that day. I wanted him back so badly but he was still in that coma.

I looked down at the pregnancy test.

"Oh shit!" I screamed when I saw that the test was positive. I heard the door knocking.

"Willow? I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

I grab the pregnancy test and throw it in the toilet and flush it down. _Oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god! What am I going to do? _I though to myself

"Willow?" Cathy was getting concerned.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Cathy and said, "I tripped, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay, what did the test say?"

I paused for a second and then I lied to Cathy, "It came out negative."

"Okay, thank you, I am going to leave you alone now."

"Thank you," I said.

I walk back to my room and am shocked that I am pregnant. _I'm pregnant, _I think to myself, _I'm pregnant and I am a cutter. I'm pregnant with Guy's baby and I am a cutter! I really hate my life right now. How could this happen? Guy and I are always so careful. _

I didn't know what I was going to do. I just knew that at some point that I was going to have to tell David and Cathy that I am pregnant and try to figure out why I lied to Cathy in the first place.

_Wait! _I think to myself, _If Guy dies then that means I'll be a single mother! So that means: I'm pregnant, I'm a cutter, and my boyfriend (the father) is in a coma and no one knows if he is going to make it out alive. Holy crap! _

I contemplate trying to cut myself with my fingernails but I decide against it. For one thing my finger nails are not long enough or sharp enough to get the job done. And the idea of cutting with being pregnant and all just didn't sit well with me.

I wanted to go outside and grab some fresh air, but I can't really go anywhere with me being on suicide watch and all. So I walked over and opened up a window and took a big breath of fresh air. I smile when a positive thought finally comes to my mind, _If Guy dies, at least I will always have a part of him that will stay alive with me. _

I close my eyes and try to think of what the baby might look like. So far I only picture the baby looking like Isabelle. But still I liked the image in my mind. I hoped that with all of the negativity lately, that this would turn into a positive.

I knew that David and Cathy were going to have to know, I just didn't know how I was going to tell them and when I was going to tell them. I knew one thing though: time was not on my side, eventually I was going to start to show, so I needed to plan out how I was going to tell them and when. If only I had more time.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Willow or the characters, this story is in no way profitable, this story is for fun, so please enjoy...**_

I was in therapy for another session. Again the therapist asked me a bunch of questions about how I was feeling and why I felt the need to cut myself. My mind was elsewhere (obviously) and I really wasn't paying much attention in my therapy session. I really didn't want to be there.

I left the session feeling like I wasted time. I walked outside the office and met up with Cathy and we got into the car and left. The drive home was quiet as usual with a little short chit chat here and there, though none of it was about the therapy or the cutting.

When we got home I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. _I'm losing my freaking mind, _I thought to myself. I close my eyes and try to sleep, even though I'm not tired.

I hear a knock at my door and I go over and answer it. It was David, and he had his car keys in his hand.

"Want to go visit Guy?" he asked softly.

I looked at David and answered, "Yes."

"Alright then let's go."

We walked down stairs and both of us said goodbye to Cathy. We get into the car and drive off.

The drive to the hospital was a little more talkative than the one with Cathy.

"I see you're feeling better," said David.

I turned my head and looked at him and said, "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, it must've been a stomach virus or something like that."

"How did therapy go today?"

_Oh God here we go…_

"It went good," I said.

"Really? What did he ask you?"

"Same old questions: Why do I feel the need to cut myself? How am I feeling now that the blades are gone? Bla bla bla."

"Well… how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Alright, you guess?" David looks at me for a second and then continued, "How do you guess how you feel?"

I looked away from David and said, "I feel fine, I don't feel the urge to cut myself, I don't feel like I'm trapped in a world of self pity, I don't feel like killing myself, and I never felt like killing myself in the first place, I don't feel pregnant, I don't feel-"

David slams on the breaks hard putting the car to a sudden stop. I feel back to my seat after the seat belt jerked me hard. It was when David turned and looked at me wide eyed and shocked that I realized what I had just said.

"You mind running that by me again?" asked David.

I was getting nervous, my hands were shaking, and I was starting to breath heavy and fast.

"I don't feel the urge to cut myself," I managed to get myself to say.

"No, repeat the last thing you said right before I slammed the breaks," he said calmly with slight anger to his voice.

I looked away from him; I looked outside of the window and was trying to imagine that I was somewhere else, anywhere else but here. I looked down and whispered, "I don't feel pregnant."

David looks at the road and starts up the car again.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"How long have you known?"

"Just a few days."

"Is it…"

"Yes its Guys," I interrupted.

David then tightens his grip on the steering wheel and is clearly uncomfortable.

"Are you going to keep it? Because Cathy and I really can't afford another baby…"

"I'm keeping it; I'll just get a better paying job than the one at the library."

"That's not the point…"

"Then what's the point?" I screamed.

"You're 18; don't you think that's a little young to have a baby?" David asked.

"Yeah… but I have made up my mind already."

"Are you sure?"

I look at David and calmly say to him, "Yes I'm sure. Look if Guy dies, I'll be devastated, but at least with this baby I'll feel that there is a part of him with me."

The car is silent for several moments.

"Well… this has been a very interesting few weeks," pointed out David.

I let out a sigh, "Yes it has."

"Cathy mentioned to me that she talked you into taking a pregnancy test."

"Yeah, I lied to her about the results."

"I'm still at a loss for words."

"What more is there to say?"

"I'm afraid that you're going to cut. Now that I know you're pregnant, I can't stop thinking about you cutting and being pregnant. I mean no offense, but you're pregnant and you're a cutter, that doesn't settle well with me."

"I haven't cut since you found out. And I don't plan on cutting anymore, at least not while I'm pregnant," I said.

David stops the car again.

"At least not while you're pregnant? My God are you serious? So wait you'll start cutting again after you have the baby? I'm sorry I can't picture that," he said.

"I might have worded that badly," I said.

"No you said what you meant."

"That's not… look this is really complicated!"

"I'm so not equipped for this."

David starts up the car again.

"I'm so not equipped for this," he repeats to himself.

We get to the hospital and we go to Guy's room. The room is empty and Guy is still in a coma and connected to a breathing machine. His face looks less swollen, which in my mind, seemed like a good thing. _If the swelling went down in his face, maybe it went down in his brain. _I think to myself.

I take a seat right next to his bed. I look over at David and he leaves the room. I look at Guy and I grab his hand and give him a kiss on the forehead. I sit back down, still holding his hand, and I say to him, "Hi Guy, I haven't talked to you in a while. I have some news." I lean over and whisper to his ear, "You need to get out of this coma soon; you're going to be a father." I sit back down and close my eyes and I finally cried.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Willow or the characters, this story is in now way profitable and is only for fun, please enjoy.**_

David and I left the hospital. I felt better finally allowing myself to cry. I felt even better telling Guy about me being pregnant and all (even though he's in a coma and most likely won't remember that I told him).

So now three weeks have passed and all of my secrets are out. David is still getting used too the fact that I'm pregnant and that I am a cutter. I'm off of suicide watch (thank God), and I am finally able to go out and do things by myself again. I started working at the library again, and I still have issues with my boss. So things are pretty much going back to normal I guess.

Now that David and Cathy know I'm pregnant, they have me baby sit Isabelle like every other day (Cathy's idea), so that I can have experience with taking care of a baby (which I have because I used to baby sit all the time, but Cathy and David seem to think that I need more experience.) It's not bad, I actually enjoy the time that I have with my niece.

I was sitting in my room while reading a book when I get a phone call. I look at the caller I.D. and see that it's Guy's sister. I quickly answer the phone, "Hey," I said quickly.

"You need to come to the hospital as soon as you can, Guy's responding!" she yelled.

"Okay, I'm on my way!" I said then I hung up the phone.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Willow or the characters, this story is for fun and is in now was profitable, so please enjoy**_

I ran down stairs as fast as I could. I called David on his phone to come pick me up and take me to the hospital. He came by and we went off to the hospital.

We get there and I run to Guy's room, I hear David screaming "Be careful! Don't trip!" I slow down just a little.

I get to Guy's room and I am breathing heavily. I see Guy's family and I greet them all. I was getting funny looks from Guy's family, at first I didn't know why. I looked at David and asked with a whisper, "Do they know about me cutting and the therapy?" David answered "No. But Willow, you do realize that you are wearing a short sleeved shirt, right?"

I looked down at my arms and was shocked that I forgot to change into a long sleeved shirt. It just didn't occur to me at that moment. I didn't care for long; I looked at Guy and walked over to his bed. I grabbed his hand and I felt him squeeze my hand. I shed a tear of happiness and I gave him a kiss.

"The doctor says that he's going to come out of the coma, it's just we don't know when," said Guy's mother and continues with, "But when he does, there is a possibility he might have brain damage."

I felt Guy's hand grip mine even tighter. He was going to make it. And when he comes out of that coma, I was going to be there.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Willow or any of the characters, this story is for fun and is in no way profitable, so please enjoy**_

A week passes by and Guy is responding even more. I decided to tell his family about how Guy saved me with his mother saying, "God bless Guy." I also told them about me being pregnant, and Guy's father then said, "I'm going to kill Guy when he awakes from this coma." Though obviously not meaning it.

I started wearing short sleeved shirts again, as I didn't feel the need to hide my scars anymore. I visited Guy daily and talked to him for at least and hour. I would talk to him about how much our relationship meant to me and how I was looking forward to his reaction to the pregnancy news.

Then one day, I was sitting in Guy's room all alone with him. I was holding his hand and was feeling his grip tightening. I smiled to myself and then I see his eyes open. "Guy! " I screamed, I pulled out my cell phone and called his family. His family was out and about and I was keeping an eye on Guy for them. I promised them if Guy woke up I would call them. I didn't stay on the phone long, maybe a few seconds. I hung up and directed my attention towards Guy.

"Guy, oh thank God!" I cried as I ran up and hugged him.

"Where am I?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"You're in the hospital, we were in a car accident, a deer ran out in front of us and you swerved into a ditch and flipped the car. You've been in a coma for like ever and… and…"

A nurse came in and called a doctor to follow her. They checked on Guy and ran tests. I wanted to talk to him more, but I had to wait until they were done. Guy's family then came in and they all huddled around him. I stepped back and let them have their family moment. I stepped out of the room for a few moments and waited for the right moment to come back in. I was wiping away tears of happiness and relief. I called up David and told him that Guy was out of his coma. I looked into the room and watched the excitement of Guy's family as they talked to him. I smiled and looked down. I put my hand on my stomach and said quietly, "We'll have our moment with Guy soon," I looked up and looked at Guy and saw that he was looking at me I then said softly, "real soon."

_**To be concluded...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Willow or any of the characters, this story is for fun and is in now way profitable, so please enjoy**_

It's been a year since the accident. Guy is alright and has no brain damage, but he has to walk with a cane due to a spinal cord injury. He hadn't left the hospital yet when I told him that I was, excuse me, we were pregnant. He was shocked of course, but just like Guy he embraced responsibility and took on the father role rather quickly. The months that followed were pretty stressful, we had to deal with getting better paying jobs and getting a place of our own, but that's another story for another time.

I gave birth to a girl and we named her Hope, because hoping kept us strong through the tough times, and we felt that it was a very appropriate name because of that reason.

I can honestly say that I didn't go back to the blades after I gave birth. After Hope was born I promised myself that I would never cut again. David and Guy were beyond pleased.

I had debated for a while if I should get my scars covered up with tattoos and tried to hid the damage that I put on my body, but I decided to keep them as a reminder of my dark days so that I can enjoy my lighter days more and be more grateful for them.

Guy and I have continued going to college both of us taking classes part time so that we can work full time.

And here I am telling you this story; it was a long and hard time in my life, so much drama in such little time. It's amazing that I made it through. But I was happy that I managed to make it, through the dark moments where I thought Guy was going to die, and me finding out that I was pregnant, and David finding out that I was a cutter, I made it through all of that.

Guy, Hope, and I are at the park and we are eating lunch at a bench. I brought a high chair for Hope and was giving her baby food. Guy was eating a sandwich, and I was eating a salad. Guy put his sandwich down and looked at me and asked, "Am I dreaming?"

I looked at Guy funny and then answered, "No why?"

"Because this all feels like a dream."

"How so?"

"You're the happiest that I have ever seen you, we have a beautiful baby girl, and life just seems perfect, you know?"

I smiled and then said, "Maybe we have used up all of our bad days."

"Maybe," he said, "Did I ever thank you for staying by my bed side when I was in that coma?"

"Yes, like a million times."

Guy smiles and then takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"You know, it's going to be interesting when we tell Hope our life stories. About how we met and all," I said.

"We don't have to tell everything if you don't want to," he said, "if you don't want her to know that you were a cutter, we could find some explanation for the scars."

"No, I'm going to let her know. She has a right to know. You know you saved me, even in that coma, you still saved me."

"Really? I thought it was Hope that saved you."

"You gave me Hope." I leaned over and gave Guy a kiss. "Actually it was everyone, you, David, Cathy, and Hope. But I was always thinking of you, and that helped me through."

Guy finishes his sandwich and opens up a bottle of water and takes a sip. "So recap," he begins, "Okay, we get into a car accident, and I am in a coma for a long time."

"Right," I said.

"Then David and Cathy find out about your cutting and you are overwhelmed with tough love and therapy."

"Right."

"Then you find out that you were pregnant with Hope, and this was at the point where we didn't know if I was going to live or die."

"Yes."

"But you didn't tell David and Cathy right away. You wound up telling David by accident."

"Yes."

"Then that led to a lot of frustration, and eventually I came out of the coma… am I missing anything?"

"No, that's about it in a nutshell."

Guy stands up and walks over and picks up Hope.

"So Willow answer me this, now that we are in a happy place, what happens next?" he asked.

I stand up and give Guy a kiss and I give Hope a kiss too, then I said, "Guy, I don't know," I smile and shake my head, "I seriously don't know."

_**The end.**_

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading, please give me some feedback, I really hoped you enjoyed that story as much as I did. I have other stories planned though they may not be cannon with this one. I might write a sequel at a later date. I hope I did Willow justice, and again thanks for reading.**_


End file.
